warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleshstar
Fleshstar is disturbingly bright pink she-cat with white fur underneath, large, creepy, dark green eyes, a round face, blood-stained teeth, a red nose, and a leather, jet-black collar studded with the teeth from various dogs, cats, and even humans (not displayed in image). Backstory Flesh was one of the kits born to Emo, an emo she-cat, and Scourge, the leader of BloodClan. Ever since she was born, she had an unbeatable urge to kill. Emo didn’t give a mouse’s tail about her kits whatsoever, and defiantly wasn’t willing to raise them. In fact, she was willing to let them die. And Scourge, being busy ruling BloodClan, didn’t even know she had kits. So at a very young age, when the urge was especially hard to fight, and especially wanting into receive her mother’s attention so she wouldn’t be left to die, Flesh slaughtered all three of her littermates, and hid their bodies under her nest. Yet Emo still wasn’t interested in keeping her kin alive, and would rather mope around all day crying and listening to My Chemical Romance. So to keep herself from starving, Flesh ate the from her dead siblings’ bodies, even with barely any teeth. She picked their bones clean, and left the bony remains in clear view. When her mother noticed what she had done, she took her twisted daughter and walked right up to Scourge’s den, leaving her there, and telling her father everything she had done. Then she left. Scourge, remembering how awful his siblings were, congratulated the tiny kit, and took her under his wing for later use. As Flesh grew older, she stood strong beside Scourge and his deputy, Bone. Whenever a cat needed to be disposed of, she and Bone where three to kill them. And Flesh couldn’t help but take a bit of their body afterwards. One day, two former kittypets came along. Their names were Socks and Ruby. They were newcomers, and no cat recognised them but Scourge. He claimed they were his awful littermates who ruined his life and drove him to make BloodClan. They begged for forgiveness, and claimed their innocence, but Scourge remembered what Flesh had done to her siblings, and he ordered for the two cats to be executed. It wasn’t pretty. For the average cat I mean, for Flesh, it was gorgeous. She and Bone ripped them to shreds, and she got to feel their blood through fur, which stained it. In fact, her pelt had been blood-stained for a long time now, just like her teeth. But unlike her teeth, which turned a pale, saturated red, her pelt was slightly tinted pink. That was just as beautiful, and she thought she had to keep it that way, but to do that, she had to keep spilling blood, which meant a lot of killing. TO BE CONTINUED!! 'Trivia' *She’s my first joke oc, what do you think? >:3 *She real cray cray. No seriously, she is freaking insane. Category:Joke Article Category:She-Cat Category:BloodClan Category:Leader Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Cats Category:OCs Category:ThunderClan